


Трещины на льду

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Light Petting, Love/Hate, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: – Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, – Волдеморт склонился к ее уху, шею обдало горячим дыханием. – Ты боишься меня, Андромеда. Ещё немного – злишься. А ещё… – тут он подцепил пальцами тяжёлый каштановый локон, выбившийся из ее прически, – тебя ко мне тянет – самую-самую малость.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Voldemort





	Трещины на льду

Андромеда не любила, когда он приходил к ним домой.

Она была бы рада прятаться в своей комнате всякий раз, как он являлся в гости, но правила приличия требовали, чтобы официальная часть приема — с ужином и чаепитием — проходила с участием всех членов семьи. И хотя Блэки никогда не славились дотошностью в том, что касалось норм этикета, в те дни, когда приходил он, все в их доме переворачивалось с ног на голову: чванливые Сигнус и Друэлла превращались в самых гостеприимных людей на свете, а их дочерям не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как старательно подыгрывать родителям.

Впрочем, Беллатрикс, казалось Андромеде, с превеликим удовольствием увязывалась бы за Сигнусом и их гостем, когда те, выпив вечерний чай, уединялись в отцовском кабинете, чтобы опрокинуть по стаканчику огневиски и обсудить насущные политические вопросы. Всякий раз, когда он приходил, глаза Беллы загорались огнем, и Андромеде это тоже не нравилось.

Потому что у нее в присутствии лорда Волдеморта — до чего же странное прозвище! — все внутри словно покрывалось инеем. Будь Андромеда менее сдержанной, то от каждого брошенного в ее сторону взгляда темных с багрецом глаз непременно бы роняла столовые приборы. Вместо этого она лишь слегка вздрагивала и инстинктивно поджимала пальцы ног — это все, что Андромеда могла себе позволить под прицелом родительских глаз.

Андромеда не знала, почему в присутствии лорда Волдеморта у нее скручивает живот и бегут мурашки по спине. Она не знала, и почему стояла сейчас у окна и смотрела на пустынную аллею осеннего сада, усыпанную пожухлыми лепестками роз. Сегодня лорда Волдеморта ожидали к обеду, и Андромеда помнила, что он, отдавая дань вежливости, всегда обязательно сначала аппарирует к воротам, и только после этого проходит во двор.

И вот она стояла у окна и ждала — чтобы самой первой в этом доме узнать: пора снова притворяться, будто дрожь по телу пробегает от сквозняков, а не потому, что от лорда Волдеморта веет могильным холодом.

Он появился — высокий, весь в черном, с мертвенно-бледным лицом, которое можно было одинаково назвать и дьявольски красивым, и дьявольски страшным. Ворота распахнулись перед ним так, словно он был здесь хозяином. Андромеда, отодвинув тяжёлую портьеру, наблюдала, как Волдеморт шел плавным пружинистым шагом — походкой опасного хищника, — а его черный плащ волочился по серому гравию, увлекая за собой сухие листья и лепестки. Вдруг он остановился, замер, чуть прикрыл глаза, словно вслушиваясь или принюхиваясь, — ни дать ни взять зверь водит носом по ветру — и медленно поднял голову. Андромеда почувствовала, как сердце ударилось о грудную клетку и замерло. Он смотрел прямо ей в глаза.

Ей бы задернуть поспешно штору, спрятаться стыдливо, но нет — Андромеда застыла на месте, не в силах шевельнуться, будто кто-то приклеил ее заклинанием к полу. Она смотрела на лорда Волдеморта, а он смотрел на нее.

Андромеда не знала, сколько вечностей минуло, пока они вот так играли в жуткие гляделки. Просто в какой-то момент Волдеморт чуть усмехнулся — и от этой усмешки, зазмеившейся по его губам, ее пробил озноб, и сразу же обдало жаром. Андромеда почувствовала, что задыхается, и уже готова была прервать зрительную связь, но Волдеморт сам отвел глаза и, махнув рукой кому-то невидимому, зашагал дальше по аллее. Обессиленная, словно кто-то высосал из нее всю энергию, Андромеда прислонилась лбом к оконному стеклу.

— Меда, — низкий требовательный голос Беллатрикс разорвал тишину и вернул Андромеду в реальность.

Она задернула шторы и отвернулась от окна. На пороге ее комнаты стояла Белла — красивая, в одном из лучших своих платьев, копна ее пышных и жёстких, как проволока, темных волос резко контрастировала с белизной шеи и тонких ключиц. Глаза Беллатрикс сверкали.

— Мама велела спускаться, Темный лорд пришел.

— Я знаю, — Андромеда сказала это раньше, чем осознала, что, возможно, не стоило.

— Откуда…

— Я выглянула в окно и увидела, — Андромеда с нарочитым равнодушием пожала плечами.

Белла закусила губу, на мгновение свела брови, но почти сразу же ее лицо разгладилось, а в темных глазах снова загорелся огонек предвкушения.

— Я спускаюсь, догоняй. Цисси уже тоже почти готова.

Андромеда явилась к обеденному столу последняя, заслужив тем самым неодобрительный взгляд матери, и насмешливый — Беллы, хотя странно, что последняя вообще заметила ее приход. Она была всецело поглощена лордом Волдемортом, и это было заметно всем и каждому, кто присутствовал в комнате. Друэлла поджимала губы и так остро поглядывала на старшую дочь, что Андромеде стало ясно — серьезного разговора Белле не миновать. Сигнус тоже был недоволен, хотя куда успешнее маскировал свои эмоции. Одной Нарциссе, кажется, было совершенно не интересно происходящее за столом: она, по своему обыкновению, сохраняла холодную отстраненность, которая как стала однажды ее броней против вечных подколок Беллы, так и прилипла к ее манерам навсегда.

Андромеде очень хотелось сбежать из-за стола и не слушать, не слышать все, о чем здесь говорили. Ее не интересовала политика, ей не казалось, что маглорожденные представляют опасность для магического общества, ей была непонятна ностальгия по эпохе Гриндевальда, в которую вдруг ударились родители. Андромеду пугал до дрожи в коленях тяжёлый взгляд лорда Волдеморта, который она ловила на себе слишком часто.

«Это невозможно, Тед. Когда-нибудь я сбегу отсюда…»

Писала она, уединившись у себя в комнате.

«У нас в гостях снова Волдеморт. Белла сходит по нему с ума, родители ходят на цыпочках, хорошо, хоть у Цисси не лезут глаза на лоб, когда он к нам приходит. Ты бы слышал, о чем они говорят за столом… впрочем, тебе ли не знать! Страшно представить, что отец и «Темный лорд» обсуждают, когда уходят в кабинет. Иногда с ними бывает мистер Малфой и другие — тогда они все вместе засиживаются до глубокой ночи, и нам не приходится устраивать торжественное прощание, мы просто уходим спать, а утром все становится как прежде. Только Белла становится злее, чем обычно, поэтому мы с Цисси стараемся с ней не пересекаться. Мерлин, ну какая же скука! Тебе, наверное, тоскливо все это читать, поэтому, Тед, расскажи лучше, что у тебя там в большом мире. Как живут нормальные люди? Я умру, если не узнаю. Меда».

Андромеда едва успела отправить сову с посланием, как скрипнула дверь и в комнату вошла Друэлла.

— Да, мама? — Андромеда захлопнула окно и повернулась к матери.

— Тебе не хватает воздуха? — вскинула бровь Друэлла, скользнув цепким взглядом по портьере, которую Андромеда не успела задернуть.

— Отправляла подруге письмо, — конечно же она не расскажет ей про Теда Тонкса, грязное магловское отродье, с которым не пристало дружить добропорядочным чистокровным волшебницам.

Друэлла помолчала, что-то обдумывая.

— Темный лорд скоро уходит, он попросил, чтобы ты провела его, — наконец сказала она.

Андромеда с трудом сохранила самообладание: по телу пробежалась знакомая волна обжигающего холода, вздох застрял в горле.

— Это ты придумала? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила она. — Чтобы преподать урок Белле? Я ведь видела, как ты на нее смотрела во время…

— Тебе показалось, — прервала ее Друэлла с такой приторно-учтивой улыбкой, словно перед ней стояла не дочь, а одна из ее многочисленных скучных псевдо-подружек. — Поторопись, иначе Темный лорд тебя не дождется.

«Было бы замечательно», — подумала Андромеда, но была вынуждена подчиниться.

— У отца внезапно случился приступ мигрени, и Темный лорд не захотел его беспокоить… — шепотом сообщила Друэлла, когда они вышли из комнаты. — Я займусь Сигнусом, а ты сделай то, о чем я тебе сказала.

В холле Андромеда нашла лорда Волдеморта — он стоял, заложив руки за спину, перед одной из многочисленных волшебных картин, которые щедро украшали стены особняка Блэков. Черная мантия, окутывающая фигуру Волдеморта до самых пят, придавала ему пугающее сходство с дементором, а полумрак, царивший в комнате, лишь усиливал эту ассоциацию. Андромеда застыла у него за спиной, не решаясь заявить о своем присутствии вслух.

— Сигнусу стало нехорошо, и он не смог, по традиции, составить мне компанию в коротком путешествии до ворот. Вам придется, мисс Блэк, взять сегодня на себя роль вашего гостеприимного отца… — Волдеморт говорил тихо и неторопливо, словно рассказывал сказку.

— У меня не было выбора, — пожалуй, слишком резко отозвалась Андромеда и тут же пожалела об этом.

Волдеморт стремительно обернулся, заставив ее отшатнуться. Выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым.

— Выбор, мисс Блэк, есть всегда, — уголок его рта дернулся в призрачном намеке на ухмылку.

Сумерки в ноябре сгущались быстро, а потому, несмотря на то, что шел лишь седьмой час вечера, на улице уже было темно. Андромеда, поеживаясь от сырости, довела лорда Волдеморта до ворот — две минуты, потраченные на то, чтобы пройти аллею от начала до конца, показались ей бесконечными. И все же она была самую малость разочарована — и это все? Ветер шумел, перебирая полуголые ветви влажных от подступившего тумана деревьев, где-то вдалеке одиноко лаяла собака, а лорд Волдеморт молчал и даже не смотрел в сторону Андромеды, словно забыл о ее существовании.

— Спасибо за визит, сэр, мы будем вас ждать снова, — выдав дежурное лицемерие, Андромеда почувствовала отвращение к самой себе.

Лицо Волдеморта искривила гримаса.

— Брось, девочка, тебе не идёт фальшь, — он подошёл неприлично близко, и Андромеда сделала шаг назад.

Несколько секунд он внимательно изучал ее лицо, взгляд его метался, перебегая от глаз к губам и обратно. Сердце Андромеды гулко билось, ей хотелось прижать руки к груди, чтобы не дать ему вырваться наружу, но этот жест выдал бы, насколько уязвима она сейчас.

— Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь, — Волдеморт склонился к ее уху, шею обдало горячим дыханием. — Ты боишься меня, Андромеда. Ещё немного — злишься. А ещё… — тут он подцепил пальцами тяжёлый каштановый локон, выбившийся из ее прически, — тебя ко мне тянет — самую-самую малость.

— Зачем вы все это говорите мне? — Андромеда отступила ещё на шаг, испугавшись реакции своего тела на близость лорда Волдеморта. Щекам было горячо, в груди стучал набат, а в животе будто ожила стая насекомых.

Волдеморт отстранился. Лицо его снова ничего не выражало.

— Мне нравится говорить людям правду. Доброй ночи, Андромеда, — с этими словами он крутанулся на каблуках и исчез под хлопок аппарации.

* * *

Андромеда не любила терять над собой контроль. Но она была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: нередко с людьми случается именно то, чего они больше всего боятся.

Он явился в поместье Блэков через две недели — как и прежде, холодный и пугающий, равнодушный и до оскомины галантный. Андромеда понимала, что все это его учтивое джентльменство — не более чем игра на публику.

Настоящий джентльмен не стал бы приближаться к дочери своих друзей ближе, чем на сорок дюймов. Не стал бы шептать ей на ухо, почти касаясь кожи губами. Не стал бы касаться ее волос, чтобы «поправить прическу».

В этот раз лорд Волдеморт не остановился посреди аллеи, чтобы поднять взгляд на окно, из которого Андромеда за ним наблюдала. За обеденным столом он обращался исключительно к Сигнусу и Друэлле, и иногда — к Беллатрикс. Андромеда чувствовала себя так, словно на нее кто-то накинул мантию-невидимку, и, кажется, ей следовало бы облегченно вздохнуть, радуясь отсутствию интереса с его стороны. Но воздуха не хватало, грудь сдавило от разочарования, и Андромеда ненавидела себя за то, что реагирует именно так, а не иначе. Не так, как она ожидала от самой себя.

Запершись в своей комнате после чаепития, Андромеда, чтобы отвлечься, принялась за ответ на последнюю весточку от Теда.

«Здравствуй, дорогой мой друг! А если серьезно, Тед, то прости мне, что два дня молчала — все никак не могла собраться с мыслями… Атмосфера в доме оставляет желать лучшего, ничего нового. Вчера имела с матушкой неприятный разговор — она считает, что чистокровным волшебникам и думать нечего, чтобы заниматься чем-нибудь, кроме политики. Ну, на крайний случай есть ещё Аврорат и Департамент магической безопасности — это так, если не хватит таланта продвинуться до члена Визенгамота или кресла министра. Смешно, право. Но ещё смешнее и нелепее ее представления об истинном женском предназначении — девушка из семьи вроде нашей непременно должна найти себе такого же чистокровного жениха и родить ему кучу детей. Когда я намекнула, что такие взгляды хорошо вписываются в картину мира самых отсталых из маглов (я помню, ты мне рассказывал, как у них там обстоят дела с женскими правами!), то… короче говоря, ты бы видел ее лицо! Как говорится, лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Хотя и послушать мне тоже было что. Расскажи, как проходит твоя учеба? Не разочаровался в целительстве? И да, когда у тебя будут рождественские каникулы, не забудь обо мне, пожалуйста. Я по-прежнему хочу отсюда сбежать — пусть не навсегда, а так, на несколько часов хотя бы, да не с кем. А ты всегда был лучшим спонсором моих приключений — и даже не вздумай с этим спорить. Меда».

Тед Тонкс был ее лучшим другом уже долгие годы. Андромеда не могла сказать точно, с чего началась их дружба… Кажется, на первом году обучения их курсу задали эссе по зельеварению, и им пришлось взять в библиотеке одну книгу на двоих, потому что остальные экземпляры разобрали со скоростью молнии. Из товарищей по несчастью Андромеда Блэк, чистокровная девочка из Слизерина, и Тед Тонкс, магглорожденный мальчик из Рэйвенкло, довольно быстро превратились в закадычных друзей, а со временем… со временем пухлощекий парнишка с копной соломенных волос превратился в статного юношу с открытым лицом и лучистыми глазами, которые начинали совершенно по-особенному сиять, стоило Андромеде оказаться рядом.

Андромеда не знала, что делать с этим солнечным взглядом и как реагировать на мимолётные касания рук. Их дружбу словно просеивали через сито, и ей было страшно увидеть, что от нее в конце концов останется. Тед был прекрасным во всех отношениях человеком, и Андромеда совершенно искренне не понимала, что он нашел в ней — горделивой девице из семьи чистокровных снобов, в которой таких, как он, считали тварями похуже тараканов. После давнего скандала, во время которого Друэлла наказала ей разорвать всякие отношения с «магловским отродьем», Андромеда не смела и имени его упомянуть в присутствии родных. Не потому что стыдилась, а потому что боялась — то ли за себя, то ли за Теда, то ли за них обоих.

К тому же был ещё он. Андромеда злилась и не понимала, почему всякий раз, когда она думала о Теде, в ее голове во весь рост вставала тень его антипода — этот эпитет родился сам собой — лорда Волдеморта. И когда это началось? В тот день, когда она неосторожно следила за ним из окна? Или раньше?

— Меда! — Нарцисса ворвалась в комнату неожиданно. Она была взволнована, щеки ее разрумянились, глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском — словом, она совершенно не походила на снежную королеву, которую строила из себя обычно.

— Что такое? — Андромеда встала навстречу сестре.

— Там Белла… и мама… что-то серьезное… — Цисси, прерывисто дыша, развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла прочь.

Андромеда двинулась за ней, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз Нарциссу всерьез волновали разборки между матерью и Беллатрикс. Кажется, это было так давно, что сомнений не оставалось — в этот раз произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Я не хочу… не хочу, слышишь?! Иди к черту, мать! Идите вы все к черту со своими матримониальными планами! — голос Беллы, доносившийся из-за двери ее комнаты, срывался на визг, и Андромеда содрогнулась, представив, как могло выглядеть в эту минуту лицо старшей сестры.

Она опасливо огляделась и повернулась к бледной Нарциссе.

— Темный лорд уже ушел, — шепнула та, угадав невысказанных вопрос. — Отец заперся у себя, оставив все на маму.

— Я буду поступать так, как мне захочется! — рявкнула Беллатрикс за дверью.

— Ты и так поступаешь так, как тебе хочется, — спокойно, не повышая голоса, ответила ей Друэлла.

— Нет, мантикора тебя подери, нет! Вы никогда не давали мне поступать так, как я хочу! Но я думала, это потому, что я была чертовым ребенком… думала — вырасту, и все изменится…

— Когда ты спала с Рудольфусом, то тоже полагала себя «чертовым ребенком», дорогая? — в елейном голосе Друэллы проступил яд.

Что-то громыхнуло — как будто кресло со всей силы опрокинули на пол. Белла грязно выругалась, и в ту же минуту Андромеда и Нарцисса вздрогнули, услышав звон хлесткой пощёчины.

— Пока ты живёшь в этом доме, я не позволю тебе выражаться, Беллатрикс, — ледяным тоном предупредила Друэлла.

Белла истерически расхохоталась.

— Думаешь, я боюсь тебя? Куда страшнее мне будет оказаться снова в одной постели с Лестрейнджем — и снова, и снова, и снова, потому что вам хочется, чтобы меня насиловал непременно он…

Вторая пощёчина.

— Дерешься, как магла, — снова взорвалась гомерическим смехом Беллатрикс.

— Посмотри на себя… — в голосе Друэллы причудливо сочетались ласка и презрение. — Дикая, наглая, дерзкая. Такая, как ты, никогда не станет достойной парой Темному лорду… а ты стелешься перед ним, как дешёвая потаскуха…

— ПОШЛА К ЧЕРТУ!!! — взревела Беллатрикс.

Зазвучала короткая дробь быстрых шагов. Андромеда и Нарцисса едва успели отскочить от двери — Белла вырвалась из комнаты разъяренной кошкой, и воздух вокруг тут же загудел, пронизанный импульсами стихийной магии. Увидев сестер, она замерла. Грудь ее тяжело вздымалась, волосы разметались по плечам, глаза метали молнии. На правой щеке Беллатрикс Андромеда разглядела ярко-красный след.

— Ты, — задохнувшись от ярости, прошипела Белла. Она глядела на Андромеду ненавидящим взглядом. — Оттяпала себе самое лучшее, и теперь злорадствуешь?..

— Белла, успокойся, дорогая, — Друэлла появилась в дверях.

Беллатрикс в ответ лишь прорычала что-то невразумительное и ринулась вниз по лестнице. Спустя несколько секунд на первом этаже громко хлопнула входная дверь, и в доме воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Андромеда с трудом нашла в себе силы повернуться к матери, которая соляным столпом застыла на пороге комнаты Беллы.

— Что я себе «оттяпала»? — губы пересохли, говорить было сложно, но Андромеда все же задала этот вопрос, глядя Друэлле в глаза.

— А ты как думаешь? — сухо переспросила мать в той своей излюбленной манере, которая отбивала у ее дочерей всякую охоту продолжать разговор.

— Не знаю, — соврала Андромеда, хотя уже начинала понимать, что к чему, и от этого понимания ее бросило в дрожь. — Белла обручится с Рудольфусом? Вы так решили?

Нарцисса судорожно втянула воздух, Друэлла сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Она сама его выбрала, Меда.

— Это ошибка… Белла просто совершила ошибку… — Андромеда покачала головой. — Все мы ошибаемся…

— Темный лорд полагает, что за ошибки нужно расплачиваться, — Друэлла вскинула подбородок и смерила дочерей тяжелым взглядом.

Андромеду словно окунули в чан с ледяной водой. «Темный лорд полагает». Ей отчаянно не хотелось в это верить, но, кажется, он и впрямь оказывал какое-то невероятное, фантастическое влияние на жизнь их семьи. Андромеда и без этого едва выносила консервативную авторитарность Сигнуса и Друэллы, а теперь от нее, кажется, требовали смириться еще и с негласным диктатом воли лорда Волдеморта.

* * *

Рождество подкралось незаметно. Будучи ребенком, Андромеда любила этот праздник, теперь же он навевал тоску и тревогу. Особенно в этом году, когда на него, кроме привычно громких Блэков, чопорных Малфоев и заносчивых Розье, должен был явиться лорд Волдеморт.

И он явился. За праздничном столом Андромеде не удалось придержать свое любопытство — она то и дело искоса поглядывала на Волдеморта, и все пыталась понять, что в нем нашли все эти гордые своим происхождением чистокровные маги. До нее доходили слухи, что Темный лорд, хотя и потомок Салазара Слизерина, был полукровкой. Сколько в этих сплетнях правды, а сколько лжи? Впрочем, кем бы ни был Волдеморт, он обладал особой, мрачной харизмой, которая завораживала и пугала одновременно. Смотреть ему в глаза было все равно что смотреть в глаза кобры.

За весь вечер Волдеморт ни разу не глянул в сторону Андромеды, и она против воли ощутила, как ее переполняют обида и досада — словно ее лишали чего-то важного, словно каждый взгляд пронзительных темных глаз что-то для нее значил. Так ли это было на самом деле? Андромеда готова была во все горло кричать «нет» — она была уверена, что просто-напросто попалась на какую-то хитрую уловку, и только поэтому чувствовала себя обделенной и потерянной.

«Семейный праздник? Ха-ха-ха, как бы не так!»

Писала Андромеда в очередном послании, улучив момент, когда после чаепития все разбрелись по гостиным. Письма Теду странным образом успокаивали ее, хотя она и не могла рассказать ему о тех странных чувствах, что переполняли ее, мешая мыслить благоразумно и трезво.

«Я уже и не помню, когда мы в последний раз собирались на Рождество узким семейным кругом, Тед. В этот раз пришел даже сам-знаешь-кто, как будто и без него тут мало проблем. Беллатрикс разругалась с родителями — они решили, что она должна обручиться с Рудольфусом, а иначе они выжгут ее имя с семейного древа. Эта угроза — старая добрая традиция, которая очень хорошо работает на нас еще с детства. Впрочем, иногда мне кажется, что я готова нарочно сделать что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы проверить — выжгут или нет? Как ты понимаешь, варианта два: или это блеф, или мои родители такие же закостенелые, как наши предки. И я в равной степени готова поверить и в то, и в другое. Вопрос только в том, что бы мне такое провернуть в экспериментальных целях? Подскажи, Тед! И да, я готова вырваться в субботу на сказочную зимнюю прогулку, ты только не написал, где именно хочешь ее устроить. Жду ответа. Меда».

Запечатав письмо в конверт, Андромеда бросила короткий взгляд на клетку и обнаружила, что Шелы — ее совы — там нет. Быстро вспомнив, что сама же днем и выпустила птицу полетать, Андромеда прикинула, что сейчас та могла отсиживаться в совятне, как это всегда бывало, если окно в комнату долгое время оставалось закрытым.

Накинув теплую мантию и спрятав письмо во внутренний карман, Андромеда вышла из своей комнаты. Сразу с нескольких сторон доносились голоса — женские, мужские, жизнерадостные и увлеченные. Андромеда облегченно выдохнула — никому не было до нее дела, все были слишком заняты праздником, хоть из дому беги, никто не заметит. Спустившись в холл, она замерла на последней ступеньке, еще раз прислушалась, осмотрелась и, окончательно осмелев, зашагала к двери. Она уже положила пальцы на холодную медную ручку, как вдруг что-то неуловимое заставило ее замереть на месте.

— Хочешь сбежать? — тихий голос обрушился на Андромеду водопадом из мурашек — от затылка до самых пят.

Закусив губу, она отпустила ручку и медленно развернулась.

Волдеморт неумолимо приближался к ней. Черт разберет, откуда он здесь взялся и как сумел остаться незамеченным — Андромеда была совершенно уверена, что в холле никого не было. Разве что… Додумать она не успела. Он подошел слишком близко, и из ее головы вылетели все мысли, а в легких закончился воздух.

— Так что? — он склонил голову набок, изучая ее лицо, как и в тот вечер, перебегая взглядом от глаз к губам, от губ к глазам.

Андромеда прижалась спиной к тяжелой входной двери — ноги дрожали, и она испугалась, что просто рухнет на пол, если не найдет точку опоры.

— Я хотела выйти на улицу… Подышать свежим воздухом, — почти шепотом ответила она.

— Это ложь, — почти мягко возразил Волдеморт. — Чуть позже я научу тебя говорить мне правду. Не сейчас…

— Разве я вам не безразлична? — спросила Андромеда и запоздало подумала о том, что лучше уж отрезать себе язык, чем задавать подобные вопросы лорду Волдеморту.

Он усмехнулся и сделал еще один шаг к ней. Их разделяли какие-то несчастные пятнадцать дюймов, Андромеда отчетливо слышала запах огневиски, смешанный с ароматом мужского парфюма. Терпкого, приятного, кружащего голову.

— Я не испытываю тех, кто мне безразличен, — он вдруг перестал смотреть ей в лицо, подняв голову вверх. Андромеда, не задумываясь, последовала его примеру и увидела, что над их головой распустилась пышным цветом омела. В ушах зашумело, щекам стало горячо.

Андромеда все еще гипнотизировала взглядом веточки омелы с мелкими белыми цветами, когда по ее шее скользнули прохладные пальцы. Аккуратно, почти деликатно лаская чувствительную кожу, они уверенным движением обвели линию ее подбородка, убрали пряди, упавшие на лоб, коснулись губ… Андромеда с гулко колотящимся сердцем закрыла глаза, затем снова распахнула их: лицо Волдеморта было невозможно, до одури близко. Она уперлась ладонями в его грудь, но это был чисто символический жест, и они оба это понимали.

Усмехнувшись, Волдеморт притянул ослабевшую Андромеду к себе и накрыл ее губы своими. У нее перехватило дыхание от неторопливого, тягучего поцелуя, а когда меж зубов проник его язык, низ живота отозвался вспышкой болезненно-сладкого жара. Руки Волдеморта были везде: гладили шею, чертили узоры на спине, бедрах, вновь возвращались к шее, зарывались в волосы — кажется, даже заколка, едва державшая непослушные густые пряди, полетела прочь. Андромеда совершенно затерялась в незнакомых ранее ощущениях — тело горело от прикосновений, в голове стоял туман, а Волдеморт все целовал и целовал ее.

Андромеда упустила момент, когда его ладонь легла ей на грудь, скрытую одеждой. Волдеморт оторвался от ее рта и скользнул губами по подбородку, нашел чувствительное место на шее, и Андромеда едва слышно застонала. Лишь где-то на краю сознания мимолётно пролетела мысль, что, кажется, они увлеклись. Она увлеклась. Эта мысль вернулась, когда Андромеда почувствовала, как Волдеморт прижимает ее к двери и раздвигает ее ноги коленом, но и тогда у нее не нашлось сил оттолкнуть его — слишком велико было удовольствие, нараставшее там, в самом низу, с каждым его движением. И лишь только когда его рука, скользнувшая между бедер, довела ее до пика наслаждения и вырвала из горла жалобный всхлип, туман начал наконец-то спадать, а сознание — проясняться.

— Тебе понравилось? — прошептал Волдеморт ей на ухо, пока Андромеда, приходя в себя, тяжело дышала ему в грудь.

В теле ещё чувствовалась приятная истома, но Андромеда лишь взглянула в лицо Темного лорда — и сразу поняла, что только что совершила самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни.

— Я… Это произошло случайно, — хрипотца, прозвучавшая в ее голосе, показалась самой Андромеде пошлой и до ужаса порочной.

Перед глазами возникло лицо Теда. Он улыбался, смотрел спокойно и ясно, в его глазах не было ни капли той вязкой тьмы, которая клубилась во взгляде Волдеморта. Да, Тед был простым парнем, его не окутывала аура мрачного обаяния, Белле и Цисси он непременно показался бы слишком пресным, не говоря уже о его происхождении, но… он не подавлял волю, не ломал через колено, не одурманивал, как наркотик.

— Это была случайность, — чуть твёрже повторила Андромеда, вжимаясь в дверь и на ощупь ища ручку.

Лицо Волдеморта чуть потемнело.

— Нет, Андромеда… Ты этого хотела. И захочешь — снова и снова. И только я смогу дать тебе желаемое, — он подхватил двумя пальцами ее подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Ты осознаешь, какая это честь для тебя? Я мог выбрать Беллатрикс. Или Нарциссу. Но вот передо мной ты… потому что я захотел тебя. Андромеда. Меда.

Последние слова он почти прошипел, и у Андромеды закружилась голова от причудливой смеси возбуждения и страха. Его губы снова были слишком близко, жаркое дыхание опаляло лицо. Не отрывая взгляда от темных голодных глаз, Андромеда нащупала медную ручку и нажала ее.

— Так нельзя! — сдавленно произнесла она, глядя Темному лорду в лицо. — Я вас не хотела, не выбирала, и это все… это ошибка! Вы воспользовались моей неопытностью…

— Чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие? — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт.

Андромеда не нашлась с ответом. Отчаянно замотав головой, она распахнула дверь и выскочила на улицу. В голове набатом стучала мысль: «бежать, бежать, бежать, бе-жать, бе-жать, бе-жать...» Сердце громыхало в груди, морозный воздух обжигал лёгкие.

Андромеда очнулась за домом, у совятни, куда и шла изначально. С удивлением она обнаружила, что за ней никто не гонится, и где-то в глубине души ее уколола слабая обида. Потом она представила себе, как Волдеморт бежит за ней по двору — нелепее сцены не придумаешь! — и то ли разрыдалась, то ли рассмеялась. Под ногами хрустнул, пойдя трещинами, тонкий лёд небольшой лужицы, и через несколько мгновений Андромеда истоптала его в крошево. Затем, набрав в ладони снега, она принялась с остервенением тереть им распухшее от слез лицо, и успокоилась только тогда, когда губы и щеки онемели от боли. Андромеда и вся обмылась бы колючим снегом, чтобы избавиться от тягостного послевкусия, оставленного ласками лорда Волдеморта.

* * *

«Я схожу с ума, Тед. Все рушится, рушится на глазах… Я не могу больше здесь оставаться. Я с трудом в это верю, но, кажется, родители решили принести меня в жертву своему кумиру… Раньше я думала, здесь замешана политика, и только. Я тешила себя иллюзией деловых отношений — в конце концов, что еще может связывать нескольких взрослых людей, объединенных одинаковыми взглядами на мироустройство? Я не предполагала, что все зашло настолько далеко… Я пропустила момент, когда их подпольный кружок «по интересам» превратился во что-то, близкое к культу. Волдеморт для моих родителей и их друзей — божество, идол, они готовы делать все, что он скажет, исполнять любую его прихоть. И я боюсь, что стала очередным его капризом. Белла ненавидит меня, она твердо уверена, что ее отдают за Рудольфуса, чтобы она не мешала мне сделать «лучшую партию в магическом мире». Ей невдомек, что я бы с радостью уступила ей свое место, но это невозможно — отец, мать и «Темный лорд» решили иначе. Они хотят укрепить его политический авторитет браком с представительницей чистокровного рода, и мне не повезло оказаться для кое-кого самой соблазнительной кандидатурой. Будь оно все проклято! Что-то подсказывает мне, что пришла пора проверять, хватит ли у матушки силы воли выжечь меня с родословного древа, если я сбегу отсюда к чертовой матери. Кажется, я решилась, Тед. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи. Меда».


End file.
